The Day It Snowed
by Beast-In-The-NorthEast
Summary: will Yusei tell Akiza that he loves her or not if he does will she love hime back. this is my first Fanfic so be nice give me some helpful hints. enjoy! Dont for grttomoment too.  and i do not own Yu Gi Oh 5ds at all


_The Day It Snowed_

This morning I woke up to a yelling Akiza.

She kept on yelling get up Yusei come down here look out the window.

I'm the one first most off the time, but not today because all last night I thought of if I should tell her that I love her or not.

I debated if I should get up or not. So I got up and see what was going on, I went down the stairs

Come where look, look Aki sounded like she was the happiest girl in the world.

I asked what is it, rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

Aki said look, look its snowing she was saying like her never seen it before.

I look at her like she was out of her mind.

I'm going back to bed wake me up in a hour or two, I said with no intensions of going to bed, I was going to think of Aki some more.

No, wait Yusei said in a hurry no don't sorry it's just that io never even touched snow, so I'm excised.

I looked at her as if she was lying to me.

You shouldn't lie, keeping my cool.

I'M NOT LYING, I've seen it but I was never aloud to touch it or I was in a country where it never snowed. So I wanted to go and play in the snow and I wanted to share it with you but if you rather sleep I gauss I could go out by myself. She said shyly but near the end she sounded a little dives.

Oh man she played the "I wanted to share it with you" card, man if I wasn't crazy for her I would of said you go and have with that.

I'm sorry I didn't no that ok then lets go get our jackets and that, still keeping my cool.

All ready got them she said with a wink ;)

I looked at her blankly, think in my head she had this whole thing planed out somehow.

She handed me my jacket and scarf as she said come on she her jacket on already it was pinkish, reddish it looked great on her (everything looks great on her though).

She looked at me with those ember eyes of hers, it felt like she was looking right into my heart. I blushed a little, she seen me blush, she then started to blush as well, she looked away from me and said are you coming or not, blankly.

Yah, yah keep on moving acting like nothing happened.

As we walk outside Aki said with a chill it's so cold.

Yah I know the snow is even colder I said sarcastically.

What should we do first snow angles, make a snow man…

Before she could end her sentence I said snow ball fight as I dropped a snow ball on her head.

She severed and looked at me confessed and a little angry. What did you do that for, confessed.

Snow ball fight I said with a smile.

We looked at each other then looked away. I started to hear teeth chattering. I was gassing that she was cold, at the same time she was trying to make a snow ball. So toke my scarf and put it around her neck and said you will get a cold she looked at me and blushed (man she looks so cute I said in my head).

Th-thank you, with a little embarrassment.

All of a sodden she turned around and tried to nail me in the face with a snow ball in the face. Good thing I ducked or I was going to need my scarf back.

You are going to have to be faster if you want to hit me.

That why I made two snow balls.

Aki smiled but this time instead she wasn't throwing it she was holding in her hand and aiming for my face. But I bent back like I was doing the limbo.

But because she was leaning so much in to it she tripped and landed on me on the ground her face in my chest. We both didn't know what had happened and then our eyes meet and that's when I deicide to tell her that I love her. As she was trying to get up and say sorry she was blush on top of that to. I grabbed her arm and said wait I want to tell you something.

What is it Yusei? She sounded concerned.

Aki. "I LOVE you" I said silently but loud enough so she could hear it. I'm sorry Aki I said that out of nowhere. Aki say something.

She say anything, but I heard it loud and clear when her soft worm lips pressed angst my lips, when she backed away she said do you understand me. Yah I do know what they said to me. We stared to kiss one more time before we were interrupted in the middle of the kiss Rue (one of the twins) said het guys what are you doing?

Aki said quickly snow ball fight.

Ruka (Rue's twin sister) said so who's winning.

This time I answered first and I said I am winning at the same time grabbing Aki's wrists and spinning to the right so I would be on top and pinning her arms, and then I mouthed the three word "I love you."

She blushed and I smiled at her.

She just simple said get off of me the snow is going up my back.

I got up and offered my hand to help her up, she toke it, I pulled her up, the twins where not up at the upstairs window anymore Aki and I were still holding hands but now our fingers were intercrossing , like a really couple we started to walk toward the house then she kissed my check and whispered in my ear, she said I love you too Yusei.


End file.
